


quelque chose de familier

by LaCacciatrice



Series: La dame et son chat [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya ships it, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, rena and chat friendship, they are brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCacciatrice/pseuds/LaCacciatrice
Summary: “He is a good person, he can be funny sometimes, he always lightens the mood, he’s sweet, caring and supportive.” A soft smile appeared on Ladybug’s face. One that would be reserved for close friends or family. “He’s a good hero, partner and friend.”“But he is not boyfriend material?” Rena asked playfully.





	quelque chose de familier

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language and proofread is just an urban legend to me....
> 
> Fun fact: this was gonna be Rena/Chat but I changed my mind.  
> Also, la dame et son chat is in no particular order, it's just exploring Ladybug's feelings and her emotional growth by focusing on her relationship with her partner

Alya could still remember when Chat Noir saved her for the first time. It was a pretty memorable day because 1) it was his first day as Chat Noir (at least his first public appearance) 2) it was her first day at the new school 3) freaking superheroes! After all this time, it still felt like it was surreal sometimes. 

It’s true that Alya has always been Ladybug’s number one fan but that didn’t mean she didn’t respect and admire black clad hero. The reason she didn’t talk about him so much was because he barely stuck around. Chat Noir was cocky, confident, a jokester and probably a good-looking guy under that mask but despite all his over the top behaviours and all the smirks he threw at cameras, he was barely there after an attack. He only stayed long enough to comfort the akuma victim if his Miraculous allowed it, especially when Ladybug couldn’t stick around. But unlike Ladybug, he didn’t have any interactions with reporters except that terribly went interview with Nadja. Ladybug mostly did the public speech, interviews and press conference. Maybe it was because people actually liked Ladybug more but Alya was attentive enough to notice that Chat wasn’t camera shy, he just didn’t want to be around for some reason (Alya swore Marinette that it was probably because Chat was Adrien and he didn’t want to risk his identity since reporters and public already knew him but Marinette called her crazy for that). 

Maybe that’s why Chat didn’t have as many fans as Ladybug. Of course, she was the ultimate hero and she saved the day every single time, sometimes single-handedly but public also knew her. On the other hand, Chat was a mystery, he wasn’t scary or imitating. Even without the public appearances, they knew he was a harmless dork. But he was still a guy in black cat suit with dangerous powers. Ladybug’s popularity was also strengthened by the positivity of her powers. She was the Light of Paris. She was cheerful, beautiful, strong and bright. She wore a shiny red suit, her powers surrounded the city in a pink light every time she fixed everything around them. Everything about her was positive. Chat was her shadow. 

But Alya believed that his efforts to use such dark and destructive powers to do good with bad luck hanging over his head was appreciation worthy. 

“So, you didn’t doubt it for a second?” She asked. Chat and Rena were sitting on top of Montparnasse as they waited for Ladybug to join them. Even though Rena wasn’t a regular hero like them, her help was still appreciated and Ladybug decided to train her with Chat while teaching her about their patrol routes even though she was going to regret it when Alya went back to her reporter self and followed them around.

“Why would I?” Chat shrugged, twirling his baton in his right hand. 

“I don’t know.” Rena answered as she gazed at the beautiful city. “I know what you mean, I was so excited when Ladybug gave me my Miraculous. But I thought it would be different for you.”

“Different? How?”

“I knew you guys were there when I received my Miraculous. I knew what an akuma is, I knew what I was going to face.” Her eyes turned to black clad hero curiously. “But you didn’t. You had no idea.”

“Yes but... it was the right thing to do.” He said it in a way that made it so simple like it was the easiest decision in the world. 

“It’s still a pretty brave to do what you did back then.” She smiled at him secretively. “You saved me that day, you know?”

“Really?” Chat looked genuinely surprised which was weird since he saved a lot of people before. “It’s weird to think about it.” He mumbled softly. “I mean, I don’t remember saving you, I know I don’t know who you are under the mask but still... We meet so many people every day and I think about their lives sometimes.” He opened his arms widely and grinned. “Look at us! We are sitting here together now but I didn’t even know we met before.” Rena laughed softly.

“But you could still give it away. Someone else could do it.” She explained. “It is a heavy burden, especially when you don’t know anything about what you are getting yourself into.” Alya was brave, fearless and righteous. She accepted the Miraculous without a second thought. And she respected Chat for doing the same thing. But she was simply curious. What did he think back then? Did he know what he was going against?

“I was given power to do something, I was chosen for this, how could I give it away?” He broke the eye contact. “I mean...” He looked down at his boots with a small frown on his face. “If you have power to prevent bad things from happening, or just power to try to do so, and if you do nothing,” he looked up at Rena with big green eyes that looked too innocent on someone who literally hold the power of destruction in his fingertips, “doesn’t it make you partially responsible for bad things happening?” When Rena didn’t say anything, he continued. “Good people usually don’t do anything and that’s what makes them ‘good’ people.” It sounded like he was questioning himself, thinking of his civilian self. “I guess it’s so easy to be good when you never intervene with anything.” His hand balled into a fist on his thigh. “But I don’t believe that. Just because you don’t do anything to hurt someone doesn’t mean you can’t help either. And if you don’t... are you really a good person?”

“Wow.” Alya muttered. “You thought about it a lot.” 

Chat shook his head like he was dissolving bad memories or ideas and plastered his usual smirk on his face.

“I guess.” He was about to say something else but he was interrupted by Ladybug landing right next to him with a loud thud. 

“Sorry guys!” She said quickly. “Something came up.”

“No worries, Buginette.” Chat got on his feet slowly and extended his hand to Rena. “I could wait for you all night.” Ladybug rolled her eyes at him and grabbed her yo-yo.

“Come on, Chaton. Patrol won’t wait for us. Rena comes with me tonight.” Alya got on her feet excitedly as Chat extended his baton.

“On my way, my Lady.” He saluted both girls playfully before jumping away. 

Alya looked after the cat themed hero for a moment longer and turned her curious gaze to Ladybug. 

“So,” she started with a cautious step, she was dying to ask this for a while, “you don’t really like him?”

“I like Chat.” Ladybug said simply, looking down at the streets, blue eyes sharp and attentive as usual. 

“You do?”

“Yeah.” She replied, finally looking at Rena. “Just not in a romantic way.” Rena raised her eyebrows surprisedly. She knew Ladybug wasn’t feeling as deeply as Chat did, it was clear, but she didn’t expect her to admit her lack of romantic interest toward Chat so openly. “He is a good person, he can be funny sometimes, he always lightens the mood, he’s sweet, caring and supportive.” A soft smile appeared on Ladybug’s face. One that would be reserved for close friends or family. “He’s a good hero, partner and friend.”

“But he is not boyfriend material?” Rena asked playfully. This sobered up Ladybug, her distant expression and smile turned into a serious one. 

“Chat is amazing. And I think he could make any girl so happy but... I already love someone.”

“Love? Big word.” Ladybug avoided Rena’s gaze as they jumped onto the next building’s roof.

“I—I know it sounds like... I really love him. Ad—He is the one for me.”

“You already know who I am under the mask, Ladybug. You know I have always been curious about you two. If you weren’t willing to accept this, you wouldn’t trust me enough to give this Miraculous.” She pointed at her necklace. 

“Look, Alya, Rena.” Ladybug pinched the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes tightly. “Chat and I—It's not what you think. We’re good friends. He’s probably my best friend. He’s the best partner I could ask for. But that’s all.”

“Ladybug.” Rena reached forward and touched black spotted girl’s shoulder softly, stopping her. “I get it. But you know me, after all those times chasing after you.” She grinned at the dark-haired girl. “You know I speak my mind. And I am going to be honest with you... If you love that guy so much, then I wish you the best and I seriously believe you should pursue him.”

“But?” Ladybug raised an eyebrow suspiciously. It sounded like there was a but.

“It feels like you are afraid of change.” She said softly. “You are afraid to look at your partner that way. You are afraid to stop liking that other guy. Because you are used to being in love with him, it feels like something big would be missing if you didn’t. Maybe you seriously believe he’s the only one for you and that’s why you can’t see anyone else but...” Looking at Ladybug’s shocked, shaken and hurt expression was enough to silence Alya. “I am sorry. I shouldn’t have—I went too far. I am sorry.”

“No.” Ladybug shook her head, pigtails barely brushing her shoulders. “It is okay.” She sighed and looked into Rena’s eyes under her thick lashes. “The other guy... I—I loved him for so long, you are right. I have never loved anyone else before. I didn’t even have a crush. Then one day, I met him. And... It hit me like a train, you know?” She grinned at the other girl shyly. “He was all I could think of day and night. His one smile was enough to turn my legs to jelly. And I...” She looked down at her hands desperately, like she could find the words she needed to express her feelings like a Lucky Charm that would appear out of nowhere. “I loved this feeling, no matter how stupid it sounds. I loved loving him. He is... he is just so...” She shook her head weakly, eyes closing tightly. Rena’s eyes softened with understanding. She didn’t feel this strongly, not because she didn’t love Nino but it was always so easy with him. She loved him, he loved her. They were good together. They had fun together. She never had to sit down and think about her feelings before. 

When Ladybug looked at her again, her eyes were filled with unshed tears. “I love him so much and I—I love Chat, too. He’s my friend. And he’s been everything to me since I put on this magic suit. He’s my support, my friend, my partner. And now that I know how he feels...” She took a deep breath to calm herself. “It hurts me, too. Because I know what it feels like to love someone so much. I wish I could be with him like that. And maybe you are right, maybe I am scared. Because how can I claim to love him while I feel so strongly for that other boy? But I really wish I could give him what he wanted, what he needed, Rena. It hurts me, too. I don’t wish this feeling of knowing your love is unrequited on anyone let alone be the reason of those feelings for someone. Someone that I cared and loved very dearly.”

“I am sorry.” Rena muttered, her eyes filled with tears as she crushed under the heaviness of Ladybug’s words. She didn’t know how deep it was for them until now. It seemed like another love drama for high school kids from afar. But it wasn’t. After all, they were two people sharing a top secret, protecting and caring for each other. Their connection was something Rena could probably never understand since she was a temporary hero and she had no partner, not like them. She felt terrible for digging this unspoken issue like that. “I am sorry, Ladybug. I didn’t mean to make you sad or uncomfortable.”

“It’s okay, Rena.” Dark haired girl smiled at her genuinely. “It was nice to talk about this finally. I can’t talk about Chat with my friends since it would be like revealing my secret but you are good listener.” Her eyes softened in a way that was so familiar to Alya. “You are a good friend.”

Hearing this from her idol, her hero was so heart-warming that Alya’s smile grew wider with love and affection toward the heroine.

“Any time, Ladybug.”  

**Author's Note:**

> I'm lanthimo on tumblr


End file.
